Two Lives One World
by browneyedxtwilightluver
Summary: Two different people who were supposed to be enemies from the start, fall in love and soon enough, their friends & family go against them. Trailer inside JacobxOC
1. Trailer

Two Lives. One World.

Trailer:

**She wasn't like other people. Pale white, golden eyes, and a thirst for blood.**

_Shows a girl entering Forks High School_

**But a certain boy happened to cross paths with her.**

"Jacob Black."

"Valarie Cullen."

**She was the new addition to the Cullen family and she was going against the rules to fall in love with a werewolf, in other cases, a shape-shifter.**

"Val, you can't fall in love with that mutt."

"Why can't I fall in love with him?"

**She crossed the treaty line, knowing that it was off limits to step onto the reservation. But she didn't care; she was different from the others.**

**The one who was given human feelings…**

**The one who took risks and faced challenges…**

**And the one who hated being bossed around…**

Starring:

**Robert Pattinson as Edward Cullen**

"Stay away from him."

**Ashley Greene as Alice Cullen**

"We're trying to protect you."

**Kellan Lutz as Emmett Cullen**

"She never listens to us."

**Nikki Reed as Rosalie Cullen**

"I agree with them, but just because things didn't work out between you and him, doesn't mean that you should let Edward get to you."

**Jackson Rathbone as Jasper Cullen**

"She's the only one who has feelings, and that is the reason why she's falling in love with him."

**Taylor Lautner as Jacob Black**

"I love you."

Guest Starring:

AN: Made up character, but she is based on the personality of the author (me).

**Valarie Cullen**

"They're fighting against me, except for Rose."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

_9 years ago…_

Valarie Taylor ran as fast as her 19 year old legs could carry her, turning to see if the dark shadow was still following her. Blood was running from her arms and legs, making small trails of blood behind her. It was the night of April 2, 1990 and her family had lost almost everything. Their house, their jobs, and they only thing they had kept was their clothing. Her parents had died in a terrible accident, in which Valarie and her younger siblings wouldn't believe that certain "thing" who had killed her parents was a vampire. Valarie never had a clue what a vampire was, and she never knew that they were dangerous. She remembered her family telling her that vampires were just myths, and they didn't exist in the real world. Soon enough, she would soon find out that they were wrong. She ran into a forest, hoping that she would lose the shadow but it kept on following her.

Out of the corner of her eye, more and more of the same shadow were coming towards her direction. Next thing she knew, she was being surrounded by seven of them. She looked around, horrified and then one of them aimed for her neck. Once she awoke, she felt a burning sensation in her throat and suddenly something came to her. She looked around, still seeing that the seven of them were there and felt an urge to speak, but she couldn't find the right words to tell them how she felt. "She's beautiful Edward." A small, petite girl said, looking up at the boy next to her who was taller than her. The boy scoffed as if he didn't care. Valarie felt left out and suddenly had the urge to start crying. Tears ran down her cheeks, bowing her head to try her best and hide them.

"That's odd." Valarie heard a man say. She heard footsteps walking up to her, and then a sudden movement of someone crouching down. The man lifted her chin up to still see that the tears were still falling onto the grass in the clearing. "Carlisle, just leave her. She wasn't worth saving." A blond haired girl had crossed her arms. Valarie sensed that the girl was jealous of her and curiously wondered why. "Where are you from?" Another boy with blond hair had asked, who was standing next to the blond girl. They had the same color hair, and Valarie immediately thought they might be twins. "In the city, just outside of the forest." Her voice rang, echoing through the forest. It sounded like bells ringing, but it was soft and sweet like her human voice or that's what she had thought.

The burning sensation had come back and she tried her best to ignore it, but she couldn't. "You must be thirsty." The petite girl smiled. Valarie just blinked at her, still processing what had happened to her. "We're vampires Al. We're always thirsty." A muscular boy chuckled. "Not always Emmett." The blond girl glared at him as he pretended to be scared of her. "I'm Alice. That's Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Edward. Carlisle and Esme are our 'adoptive' parents, but it's Carlisle who was our creator." Alice, the petite girl motioned towards everyone in the circle. "You know, someday we'll be great friends." She added, smiling. Valarie gave Alice a small smile, and slowly stood up. She was still feeling a little light headed, but she was alright to stand instead of falling back down again. "What's your name?" Emmett asked. "Valarie." Valarie answered; she almost wanted to say her last name, but she couldn't. "I bet you remember a lot of things about your past." Rosalie mumbled. "I wish I would forget about it…" Valarie trailed off, looking down at the ground and suddenly forgot about the burning sensation in her throat.

"And why is that?" Rosalie asked, now being curious about Valarie. "My family had lost everything. We had nowhere else to go except outside of the city. While I was walking home from school, I found my parents…dead. I know I said that I didn't have a home, but we only stayed there for a few days after, I guess, selling it. I don't know where my younger siblings went, but I don't think I'll ever find them again after what happened." She answered. "You now have us." Jasper smiled. Jasper was also new, but he was new to the whole being vegetarian thing and that was just draining the blood out of animals. Valarie smiled, "I appreciate it that you all are trying to be nice to me, but I just don't fit in…exactly." "Well of course you fit in honey!" Esme smiled, hugging Valarie as she hugged her back. They pulled back, "You're a Cullen and don't mind Edward over there. He's just a loner." Alice winked.

"But he's a good hunter and maybe he'll teach you when he wants to. Just don't push him." She added. "So, where did the tears come from? Vampires don't cry; they don't have feelings like humans do." Rosalie told Valarie. "That must be it Rose. That's her extra sense, to have human feelings." Alice concluded. Valarie looked down, knowing that she really _did_ feel left out. "She's a Cullen now and she's no different even if her extra sense is to have feelings like humans." Jasper smiled, using his power to calm down. "Fine, but she's not staying in my room." Rosalie turned and ran off. "She can stay in Edward's room." Esme suggested as Edward gave a low snarl. "Just for a few days Edward. Please?" Alice asked, begging him. He looked at her, sighing because he knew that he couldn't resist her act of kindness towards new people.

He turned and ran, following Rosalie towards the house which was miles away. "I'm going help him clean out the garage…again." Emmett said, following Edward and everyone else followed. They all arrived at the Cullens' household and entered through the front door. The house was spacious, enough to fit at least 50 people, maybe even more. "C'mon, I'll show you the way." Alice grabbed Valarie's hand, which felt warm and headed upstairs. While the two were upstairs, "She deserves to live on the street." Rosalie sat down at the dinner table, but it was only used for family meetings. "Rosalie," Carlisle paused. "Do I always get the blame? It was Edward who had followed her scent." Rosalie crossed her arms. They heard footsteps enter the dining room. "She hasn't had her first taste of blood yet and-""Maybe she's a vampire who's not thirsty most of the time.." Rosalie interrupted Alice.

"Rose," Emmett paused. "She doesn't deserve to be treated like this." Rosalie stood up and walked away. "Don't worry. Rosalie will learn to love you." Esme said, walked up to Valarie and hugged her. "No I won't!" Rosalie called out from the living room as Emmett stood up to comfort her. Alice, Valarie, and Esme sat down at the table. "Are you thirsty?" Carlisle asked. "A little…" Valarie trailed off, wondering if she had done something wrong. "Rose is just jealous because someone is a little more beautiful than her." Jasper winked at her. "Edward, go out and show her how to hunt." Carlisle turned to Edward. Even before Carlisle had started, Edward had stood up and walked towards the front door. "When you come back, everything will be sorted out here." Esme smiled as Valarie slowly stood up and walked to the door.

_9 years later…_

"Edward, why are you acting like this?" Valarie got out of Edward's car as soon as he parked his car in the driveway in front of the house. Everyone else had followed, but saw Carlisle and Esme standing there. "We need to talk to Edward and Valarie." Carlisle said as Edward and Valarie both looked at each other. The others looked surprised as they entered the house, closing the door behind them. "I wonder what Carlisle's going to talk to them about." Emmett said, sitting down on the couch as he turned on the TV. Rosalie sat down next to him as Alice and Jasper sat down as well. While Emmett was busy flipping through the channels, Edward and Valarie were starting to become annoyed with Carlisle and Esme's decision about the two getting married. "Why can't Edward and I have a say in this?" Valarie asked. "You both need to understand what we're all going through." Carlisle told them calmly.

"I don't want to move again. I love it here. I love the climate here." Valarie said. "We have to be careful Valarie. You don't want to expose what we are, don't you?" he asked her as she simply shook her head. The only thing she could do was listen and she never listened. She was always stubborn and somehow gets in trouble every once in a while. "Carlisle, can't we reason this out with the others?" Edward asked. "No, you two must keep this a secret from them." Esme answered for her husband. "But why can't this marriage be our choice? Alice is bound to find out sooner or later." Valarie asked. "It all takes time. We will give you at least a year to work this out." Carlisle answered. "And what if one of us happens to find somebody else to be with?" Edward asked; Valarie knew that the question was directed towards her. She felt that deep down inside of her, there would be one guy who would see her as a normal person. Not someone who had to be forced into getting married.

"Well, let's hope that someone will make the both of you happy." Carlisle smiled as they entered the house. That evening, "Edward, is that why you were acting depressed earlier?" Valarie asked, sitting on her bed. "Partially." Edward answered as he sat down on the couch in the room. "What's the other part?" She asked. He sighed and in one second, he was on her bed. She was being pressed up against the head board and his face was just inches away from hers. "I don't want to lose you." He sounded serious as she could help but gaze into his eyes. She tried to turn away, but he held her gaze. One side of her mouth twitched and she was forced to give him a small smile. "Do you like me Edward?" She asked, hoping she would get her answer. It was the first time he's ever hesitated to answer. He smiled and whispered into her ear, "What do you think?" The way he had asked the question sent chills up her spine as he traced her jaw line with his lips, breathing in the wonderful scent that had come off her. He slowly pulled away, and then leaned in to kiss her.

* * *

**It took me a while to come up with the "9 years later…" part because I couldn't think of a way on how to begin it. Please tell me what you think and if you are confused about one part, please please tell me. I would be happy answer any questions that you have.**

**Here are a couple things I have to point out:**

**1. In later chapters, I will ONLY use: Paul, Jared, Quil, Embry, Seth, and Leah.**

**2. Valarie is the youngest and she has the same color hair as Edward.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

The next morning, Valarie caught Edward reading a book and she gasped. "Edward Cullen is reading a book?!" She giggled, skipping over to the couch and sat down next to him. "What are you reading?" She asked. "It's not mine." He answered roughly. "It's Carlisle's." "Aww… you were in such a good mood last night. What happened?" she asked since it was Saturday. "Nothing happened Val." He didn't look at her as she frowned. "It's about the marriage thing, huh?" When he didn't answer, she sighed as she quickly took the book out of his hands and started running. He easily caught up with her, but she quickly escaped from his grasp. She headed downstairs and ran outside; he quickly followed her, grabbing her from around the waist. Everyone else rushed to see what was happening. "Edward, put me down!" She squealed. "Not until you give the book back." He said. He was holding her with one arm as she gave him the book and he dropped her. Everyone who was watching, laughed at the two. She found a small pebble and threw it at his head; she giggled. Edward turned around with the book in his hands as she stuck her tongue out at him. She got up and started running. Finally she ran into him when she thought he was behind her and landed on top of him. "Are you okay?" She asked innocently. He caressed her cheek and smiled, "I am now." She smiled back, got off of him, and helped him up.

The two dusted themselves off as Edward grabbed the book from the ground and gave it to Valarie who gave to Carlisle as they entered the house; Edward's arm was around Valarie's shoulder as they entered, everyone simply shook their heads as they watched the two head back upstairs. "I was hoping those two would get along." Esme smiled. "Yeah, and they're better than TV." Emmett said as Rosalie nudged him, playfully. "What?" he asked as she gave him a look. "I wonder what life would be like if Valarie wasn't here with us." Jasper said. "Edward would have to find someone else to fall in love with and of course, Valarie would be killed if she hadn't smelled so good to him." Edward and Valarie headed back downstairs. "We should have a vacation." Valarie suggested. "Don't we always have one?" Emmett asked. "Hello, missing school when the sun comes out doesn't count as a vacation. I mean like a real one. Just us and no one else." She stated. "Sounds like a good idea. But where will we go? We can't expose our secret." Rosalie agreed, thinking that the idea of a vacation sounds perfect. "You're right. There's nothing to do here except stay out of the sun." Valarie sighed. "We should go to Alaska." Alice smiled. "But we've lived there for a few years. Nothing but snow." Rosalie hated the snow, but Emmett enjoyed it because during the spring, many grizzly bears had come out of their caves to go and hunt for fish.

Valarie sighed and sat down on the couch as Alice sat down next to her. "Don't worry, we'll probably find something else to do for vacation." Alice smiled. "I hope so." Valarie mumbled as Jasper sat down next to her. "Maybe you and Edward should fight more often." He suggested. "You were watching us, weren't you?" she asked. "Emmett said you were better than TV." Rosalie stated. "Hey!" Emmett said. "Better than TV?" Valarie looked at him. He knew the look in her eye meant that he was dead. She stood up and walked over to him as was being pressed up against the wall. She giggled and hugged him as he looked at her with a sigh of relief. "And you thought I was going to hurt you." She looked up at him as she pulled back. "C'mon, you scare me with that 'look'." She turned around and headed towards the couch. "But I guess Edward and I _should_ have more fights often." She smiled, taking her seat next to Alice and Jasper.

Later that evening, "Emmett, would you really wear that shirt with those pants for school?" Valarie asked. "Oh, now you're criticizing me on how I dress?" He looked at the outfit which he had chosen to wear for school. "I could ask Alice to-""No!" Emmett interrupted her as she giggled. "Fine, I'll change my shirt okay?" He once again looked through his closet and pulled out a different shirt. "Much better. Good night Emmett." She opened the door and walked down the hallway to see what Alice was up to. She knocked on the door, "Come in!" she heard Alice call. She entered and said, "I had to help Emmett for a bit." "Did he get out of shopping with me again?" Alice giggled. "Yeah. His shirt didn't match with the pants he was wearing for school." Valarie answered. "Well, I was wondering to see what you were up to." "Oh, I was just helping Jazz with his outfit. Jazz, come out of the bathroom." Alice groaned opening the door and grabbed Jasper's hand to show Valarie how he looked. "Don't laugh." Jasper immediately said. "No, I'm not…gonna laugh…" Valarie smiled a bit. "I love it. Really!" She giggled as he turned and walked back into the bathroom. Alice and Valarie both burst out laughing as Emmett hurried in. "What is it? Did I miss anything?" he asked. Valarie walked past him and headed down the hallway to her room. She entered the room, closing the door behind her.

She found Edward lying on her bed with his hands behind his head, leaning against the headboard. She sat down on the bed, "What are you thinking about?" "Hm…mostly you I suppose." He answered casually as she decided to move and sit next to him. He brought one arm around her shoulder as she laid her head on his chest. "Really?" she asked. "You're not lying to me, are you?" "Why should I lie to you?" he asked her. She shrugged, "I don't know. You might lie to me unintentionally and then hurt my feelings when you tell the truth. The truth hurts." He chuckled as he sat up and faced her. She sat up and faced him as well. He placed his hands on her shoulders, "Look at me," He paused as she looked at him. "I will never lie to you and if I do, you can get mad at me for as long as you'd like. But remember that I'll always protect you, no matter what happens." She knew that he was telling the truth and she smiled. "What are you thinking?" he asked her. "Don't you read minds?" She raised an eyebrow; Edward sighed, knowing that she was correct.

"You're right, but just tell me." He smiled which was her favorite smile in the whole world. It was the smile of a god. "I'm thinking about you and how school is going to turn out. I heard that the weather will be sunny for at least a day or two." She told him her truthful and complete thoughts. "Did that come from Alice?" he wondered curiously. "Who knows? Maybe it did come from Alice." She smiled as she laid down. Edward laid down next to her, wrapping a protective arm around her as she laid her head on his chest once again. "This is nice." She said quietly as the moon shone through the glass window in their room. "I agree." He smiled as he kissed the top of her head, breathing in her wonderful scent. On Monday morning, the sun had shone through the window and Valarie just groaned. "Is really going to be this sunny?" she mumbled to herself, but obviously Edward had heard her. Before he could answer, there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" Valarie called out, sitting up as Edward sat up as well. "Good news!" Alice grinned, flashing her white smile before them. Both Edward and Valarie kept silent. "We're having another family meeting." "What's so good about that?" Valarie asked. "You'll see!" Alice winked and headed out the door before the two could say another word. When they arrived downstairs, everyone were already gathered at the table. Edward sat down as Valarie sat in his lap.

"What's the good news that Alice is excited about?" Rosalie asked. "Someone in this room has a birthday today." Alice answered as she exchanged glances with Valarie. Valarie was counting the days in her head starting from last Monday, which was February 11th to February 18th which was her birthday. "Oh no…" Valarie groaned. "We are not celebrating my birthday today." "Yes we are Val. You're lucky that it's actually sunny today and we already got you your presents yesterday." Alice smiled and grabbed Valarie's hand, leading her outside. In the driveway there was a brand new Chevy Camero. "Oh my god! I've always wanted one of these. Who-?" Alice turned and motioned towards Edward who was leaning against the door frame. Valarie ran up to him and hugged him. "Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!" She said as he hugged her back. She pulled back and said, "How could you keep this from me?" "Well, we wanted to keep your mind off of your birthday for a while. In vampire years, you are turning 10. Plus, nothing is going to stop me from celebrating your birthday." Alice answered. "Yeah, I mean, none of us had a real birthday before except Emmett." Rosalie smiled. "I guess having _one_ birthday might not hurt." Valarie smiled as everyone went back in the house.

They all headed to the living room where the rest of the presents were. "This one's from Jasper, Rosalie, and myself." Alice said, handing Valarie a fairly large box with silver wrapping. She swiftly opened the present from them and pulled out, "A photo album? For what?" "Pictures of course!" Rosalie smiled. "Thank you?" Valarie set the photo album aside as another one was shoved into her hands. "This is from Carlisle and Esme." Alice said as Valarie opened the envelope. Inside the envelope were two tickets to go to the Caribbean; one for her and one for Edward. She thanked them, "Where's Emmett's present?" Emmett didn't say anything as everyone looked at him. He was looking at Valarie apologetically as she smiled, immediately forgiving him. She stood up and walked over to him, hugging him. "It's okay Em. You don't have to give me anything." "That's not fair though." Rosalie said as soon as Valarie pulled back. "Rose, aren't we all a little too old for presents?" Valarie asked. "You enjoyed the car Edward gave you." Rosalie mumbled. "Look, forget about the presents and my birthday okay? Let's be glad that all of us are here." Valarie smiled. "She's right." Jasper agreed. "Jazz, she's always right." Rosalie rolled her eyes.

The next day, the weather was cloudy enough for the siblings to go to school. "It seems like I'm forgetting something." Valarie looked around the bedroom as Edward leaned against the door frame. "Looking for these?" he asked, holding out her car keys in front of him. She took them from him, "Jesus! We're going to be late because of you." She walked past him and headed downstairs. "Hey Val, can I ride with you in your car?" Alice asked. "Why don't you just ride with Rose?" Valarie opened the front door and walked to her car. "It's new and you're a much better driver than she." Alice winked. "Fine, but only Alice." Valarie smiled, hearing everyone else groan. Edward was the only one who didn't and just walked to his car. The rest had gotten in Rosalie's car and they backed out of the driveway. As they arrived at school, many of the kids couldn't help but stare at Valarie's car which stood out amongst the other cars. Valarie got out, along with Alice and the two entered the school as she locked her car. Edward quickly followed behind them as the other three entered, following Edward into the building. "Hm…seems like everyone loves you." Rosalie mumbled to Valarie during lunch. Valarie had a banana in her hand and gripped it so hard that the banana became misshapen.

Valarie dropped the banana on the tray, stood up, and threw her food way as she walked out of the cafeteria without saying a word. "You just ruined her whole day." Edward said, standing up and threw his food away, following Valarie out of the cafeteria. He caught up with her, "How can she say that?" she asked him. "Just get over it. You know Rose, she gets jealous easily because you need all the attention you can get from us. You still have some things to learn." Edward answered as she crossed her arms, leaning against the lockers as she faced away from him. "It's not Rose I'm worried about." She turned to face him. "It's us. After I graduate, I won't be here and neither will Emmett, Jazz or Rose. It'll just be you and Alice, alone in this school." He took her hands and said, "Don't say that Val. We'll spend a lot of time together during summer vacation for as long as we'd like and no one would be able to stop us. I want to spend every single moment of my life with you until you, Em, Rose, and Jazz go to college." She leaned in and gave him a kiss on the lips. It was quick, but it lasted long enough until the bell started to ring. She sighed, "Calculus?" He asked as she immediately nodded. "I'll walk you there." The two walked until they reached her class. "I'll see you later then?" she asked. "Of course you will." He answered as he walked away.

Calculus went by pretty fast, even though Valarie couldn't stop herself from looking at the clock every now and then. "Geez Val. You seem to be in a hurry." Emmett said once they both walked out of class together. "Well, I just want to get out of school before traffic starts." She smiled and hurried to the parking lot. She saw Edward, leaning against his car as if he were waiting for someone. "How was calculus?" he asked, smiling. "It went by pretty fast." She answered casually. The others arrived moments later and they all drove home. That night there was a knock on the door, interrupting Valarie from doing her homework. "Come in!" Valarie called as Rosalie entered. Edward had just come back from hunting and exchanged glances with Rosalie before walking out the door, closing it behind him. "You know he'll just pretend to not hear us when he's actually at the door." Valarie said. "Well, I just wanted to apologize about earlier and I'm sorry. If I have hurt you in anyway, once again, I am very sorry. Please forgive me?" Rosalie gave her sister a small smile. Valarie smiled back, "Of course I forgive you." Edward entered the room, "Don't you knock?" Rosalie asked, passing by him as she walked out the door. "Good night Val!" she called out. "Night Rose!" Valarie called back.

Edward closed the door as Valarie finished the last problem on her math homework before turning off the lights. "Is it really necessary to wear pj's when we don't actually sleep?" he asked once Valarie stood up and walked to the couch. "They're pretty comfortable." She smiled as she sat down, crossing her legs. He walked over and sat down next to her, pulling her onto his lap. "Do I always smell good to you?" she asked. "Your scent is what makes you stand out." He answered, breathing in her scent like he does every night. "What's it like?" She quietly asked. He didn't answer. "I mean, what's it like…to change someone, but still have the urge to kill them and yet you couldn't because their scent made them stand out?" "It's complicated. You see, when we taste blood, there's a point where we can't stop. But you were different. Much…much…different." He explained. "So, my scent _appeals_ to you in some way?" she wondered curiously. He sat her down next to him, taking her off of his lap. "Yes. It does." He answered. Many questions ran through her mind, and still she couldn't find the right answer to most of them. "Hm well, maybe Esme is right." She smiled as she laid her head on his shoulder. "About what?" he asked. "We do get along just fine." She answered as he wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close as he kissed the top of her head. Yet, this whole time Edward was asking himself about one thing. _I love her, but does she love me?_


	4. Chapter 3

**Here are a few things I will add to this story:**

**1. Bella Swan – I was thinking about leaving her out of the whole story, but I guess when Valarie falls in love with someone else, Edward needs someone anyway :)**

**2. The Quileute Wolves (I couldn't think of a name to call them) – Like I said in chapter one, I will be adding: Paul, Jared, Quil, Embry, Seth and Leah.**

**3. Sam Uley – only in a few chapters :)**

**4. Bella's friends – They will be in some of the chapters, but not all.**

**5. Charlie Swan – He will also be in a few chapters, just like this one :)**

**Also, here are something of the things I will tell you:**

**1. I know in the trailer Valarie had said, "They're fighting against me, except for Rose." Carlisle and Esme won't be in the story as much, and later on, they will disagree with Valarie's choice of falling in love with someone else other than Edward. Rosalie, on the other hand, becomes close with Valarie in later chapters, while others think that Valarie falling in love with their enemy would be a bad idea.**

**2. This is not a BellaxEdward story. It will be a JacobxValarie kind of story with a little of EdwardxValarie & JacobxBella here and there. You know, like a friend kind of thing :)**

* * *

Chapter 3.

The very next day, "Who is the girl over there?" Rosalie asked just as a girl came in with another girl whose name was Jessica Stanley. "Her name is Isabella, but she goes by Bella." Edward answered. Valarie sensed something was wrong. "What is it?" Jasper asked Valarie as she looked at him. "It's nothing. I'll tell you later." She answered, standing up to throw her food away. She knew that Alice would become great friends with Bella, Rosalie wouldn't like Bella, Emmett would also be friends with her, and Jasper would stay away from Bella because of Bella's blood. "I think Bella and I will become great friends." Alice smiled. "Do you think Val's jealous of her? I mean, it looks like Edward has a a new crush on her." Rosalie said. "Bella's human, so why should Valarie be jealous of her?" Emmett asked. "Maybe Valarie misses being human, even though her parents had died." Rosalie suggested. "Or her boyfriend from her past left her for another girl because that girl was prettier than her." Jasper added. "I can hardly imagine that. But Jazz, how do you know if that's actually true?" Alice asked. "Valarie tells Jazz a lot of things about her past every once in a while, if she can't find either Alice or me." Rosalie answered.

At home that evening in Valarie's room, "I'm not jealous of her. Why do you think that?" Valarie asked Emmet. "I was just wonder why Val. I mean, she _is _human." He answered. They were all gathered in the room when Edward had entered moments later after talking to Carlisle and Esme. "Whatever happens between you and Edward would not affect the things that would happen between Bella and him. She's human and you're a vampire; you know she's bound to get hurt somehow. I mean, there are some things Edward won't do to her that would harm her in some way." Valarie sighed, knowing that Alice was right.

* * *

As months passed, Valarie and the other three Cullens—Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper—were close to graduating soon and yet their graduation was two weeks away. Alice was right about Bella becoming friends with her, but that meant Rosalie kept ignoring Bella as if she was invincible. "C'mon, we'll probably see each other next year." Valarie said. "But what if we go to different colleges." Rosalie asked. "We have the whole summer to spend time with each other Rose." Emmett held her hand as the seven of them walked to the parking lot. Jasper and Alice were holding hands too, excluding Edward, Bella, and Valarie who were walking side by side. Bella and Edward weren't officially together…yet. Plus, Valarie was cool without the holding hands part. "Let me drive." Edward said just as Rosalie drove out of the parking lot with the other four. "What about Bella? And I still don't trust you." Valarie said as she opened the door. He closed the door as she slightly jumped, knowing that it was very unexpected for him to do so. She faced him with her arms crossed, "What do you want from me?" She asked him. "For me to drive you home." He answered. "Hey Bella, did you drive your truck here?" She asked Bella. "Yeah, it's over there." Bella answered, motioning towards the dull red truck that was parked in the parking lot.

"Edward, why don't you drive her home?" Valarie smiled. "You two are perfect for each other." She added as he gave her a low growl. She growled back, sounding like she was going to rip someone's head off. "I'll drive her home. Let's go Bella." Edward turned and lightly grabbed Bella by her arm, leading her to her truck. Valarie was proud of herself, got in her car, and drove off.

Edward arrived at Bella's house with her truck, got out and opened the door even before she unbuckled her seatbelt. She got out as he closed the door, "You didn't have-""I want to and Valarie had to use the 'You two are perfect for each other' card." He interrupted her, walking her two the door. "How are you going to get home?" she asked as Valarie drove up. "Can she read minds too?" She asked. "No, but-"Valarie got out of her car and walked up to where the two were standing. "I have human feelings. I act…human, but that doesn't necessarily mean I _am_ human." Valarie interrupted. "And she's good at interrupting people." Edward answered. Valarie heard something from two blocks away. "3…2…1." She mumbled as Bella's dad, Charlie Swan had drove up as he parked his car next to the truck. He got out, and saw Bella stand with two people he didn't know about. "Hello Mr. Swan. I'm Valarie Cullen, one of Bella's friends." Valarie said warmly, holding out her hand. Charlie shook her hand, not surprised about the cold touch. He pulled back, and smiled at her. "Nice to meet you Valarie. Call me Charlie." "Nice to meet you too." Valarie smiled, showing her dazzling white smile. "This is Edward." She introduced Edward to Charlie. They shook hands and said good bye because it was time for them to leave. They watched Valarie drive off down the street, "Valarie seems like a sweet girl." Charlie said. "Oh, she is dad. Very sweet." Bella smiled, entering the house as her dad followed.

That night, "You're not going out again, are you?" Valarie asked just before Edward headed through the large open glass window in their room. "Let me come with you." she begged. "No, you have to stay here. I'll be back before dawn." He said. It was another night that Edward was going to 'spy' on Bella while she slept. Valarie sighed, "Tomorrow's Friday you know." "And Alice said it's going to be sunny tomorrow." It was a win-win for both of them. "Fine, you can go while I stay here and do absolutely nothing." She said. She was sitting on her bed with her arms folded across her chest as he smiled. He went up to her, "I'll be back. I promise." He kissed her before heading outside. A wide grin spread across her face as she plopped down onto the bed and sighed. Before she knew it, it was almost dawn and Edward arrived before the sun came up. She sat up as he went and sat down next to her, placing her in his lap. "What did Bella talk about in her sleep?" she asked. "She called my name twice and that was it." He answered. "Hm… maybe she's in love with you." She got off of his lap, opened the door, and headed downstairs. He followed her as they both entered the dining room. Moments later everyone arrives and they all sit down at the table.

"Does this have something to do with me Carlisle?" Valarie asked because so far, every meeting that they've had was always about Valarie. "No, this has nothing to do with you." Carlisle answered. She sighed with relief, "But this has something to do with Edward." "What did he do this time?" Rosalie asked teasingly. "Nothing, except hang out with Bella." Alice answered. "And that is very dangerous for him." Carlisle added. "What's more dangerous Carlisle, being with a human or a…werewolf?" Valarie asked. "Technically both Val." Alice said, "Werewolves save people, and of course those people have to be human." Valarie nodded, "Oh. So we still have to be careful either way?" "Pretty much." Rosalie said.

Later that same day, "Why are werewolves our enemies?" Valarie asked Edward. "Do you want me to explain it to you again?" he asked, smiling a bit.

"I mean, I know we can't cross over to the reservation because of the treaty thing. Why can't we all just be friends?"

"Valarie," he paused. "You'll understand, when you're on their side of the treaty line." "You're trying to make me forget about it, aren't you?" she asked. "No, it's just I _hate_ it when you ask so many questions." he answered. "Like Bella." She smiled. "Bella doesn't ask questions that annoy people, unlike you…" he said. She growled at him as he playfully growled back. "You're like Alice, except less annoying." She slightly nudged him, "You're mean!" He pushed her down on the bed, but it didn't break. "Hm…I was wondering if the bed would break or not since you're so strong." She giggled. His face was just inches away from hers. "Valarie…" he trailed off. "Okay, okay… I know the bed will break unless we…and I know we won't because _you're_ still waiting for the right girl." She rolled her eyes. "Well, the girl I want is just so hard to get because she wants to fall in love with someone else." His icy breath felt good against her skin as he kissed her throat. "And who is this girl?" she asked, pushing him off of her as she got on top of him.

"She has beautiful long brown hair, hunts way better than me, is annoying, and she is a good kisser." he answered as she raised an eye brow. "Oh really? Is this girl very near?" "Very…" he smiled at her as she leaned in and kissed him.

As the sun started to set, "Beautiful, isn't it?" Valarie asked Jasper. He looked at her, "Too bad there's no one here except you to share this moment with." She sighed. "You know Alice is out shopping again with Rose while Emmett and Edward are out hunting." Jasper said. "Carlisle is working late and Esme just doesn't have the time." She said, leaning her head on his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. It was perfect brother-sister moment. "Will Ali freak if she saw us like this?" she asked, glancing at him. "Maybe. You know something Val," he paused, "You look beautiful in the sunlight, even if we sparkle." She smiled as she hugged him. "You always know what to say Jazz." He hugged her back as the sun went behind the horizon and the moon had started to shine. Valarie wondered if there was going to be another moment like this with someone she truly loves. Someone who'll just see her as a normal person, excluding her sparkly skin. _Once in a life time…_ She immediately thought as she sighed.

* * *

**Sorry about the long wait. I just didn't have the time to type everything. Plus… I am SO excited for New Moon. How about you? :)**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

The next morning at lunch, "Wow Val, I heard you and Jazz have a little something going on between you two." Alice winked as Valarie rolled her eyes. "All we did was watch the sunset Ali. But Jazz, why did you have to tell her?" she asked Jasper. "Hey, at least she didn't freak." He answered in defense. She shook her head slightly, "You know what I hate the most?" "What? Carlisle and Esme still pressuring you to get married to Edward?" Emmett asked jokingly. "No…" she trailed off, ignoring his joking tone. "It's the fact that we are always missing days of school when the sun comes out. I mean, take Bella for example. _She_ has these people called _friends_ and who do I have? A bunch of siblings who think I'm crazy whenever I try and hang out with them." she added. "You can't have humans as friends Val. Sooner or later you'll become thirsty and then suddenly kill one of them." Rosalie said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Well, at least I'm not thirsty…yet." Valarie said. "It's not fair that you get to wait 2 months before actually becoming thirsty again." Emmett whined. "I don't share my food, remember?" she smiled. "But at least I can be myself around humans instead of looking at them like they're something to eat. No offense Jazz…" "None taken." Jasper smiled at her.

After school, "Bells, who's going to drive you home today?" Emmett asked. "Valarie." Bella simply answered. "Me? Why me?" Valarie asked surprisingly. "Why can't Edward drive you home this time? Charlie's already seen me many times and I bet he's tired of me already. I mean, he should be at least." "Val, my dad loves you. He still can't get used to the whole vamp thing, but I mean, it's actually good that you're not thirsty every once in a while." Bella smiled, "Plus, I want to talk to you about something and there's a reason why I chose you instead of Alice or Rose." Valarie pulled out her car keys and threw them to Jasper. "You took your truck to school, right?" she asked Bella as she nodded. "I still don't trust you Edward." She smiled at him as the two walked to Bella's truck. The two waited till the others left. After 10 minutes had slowly passed, Valarie was on the way to Bella's house. "Sorry about my truck." Bella apologized as the two got out. Valarie handed Bella the keys, knowing that Bella would've dropped the keys anyway. "That's okay Bells. You know, I can get someone to actually fix your truck for you or we can just buy you a new one." Valarie suggested.

"No, that's alright. You don't have to buy me a new car and waste your college money on it." Bella smiled. "We have a lot of money. Thanks to Carlisle of course. So, what do you have to talk to me about?" Valarie asked. "I want you to meet a close friend of mine." Bella answered. "How old is he?" Valarie wondered, hearing a car making a right turn down the street. "16…I think." Bella said. Valarie simply nodded as the cruiser parked on the driveway beside Bella's truck. Charlie got out of the cruiser and saw the two girls standing there. "Oh Valarie, I wasn't expecting you today." he smiled at her. "Well, Bella wanted to talk to me about something. You know, girl stuff." Valarie smiled back. "A close friend of mine is coming over for dinner, would you mind staying?" Charlie asked. "I'd love to." She gave him a small smile as soon as a truck drove by, parking next to the sidewalk. Charlie walked past the girls and decided to help his friend out of the truck.

"Who are they?" Valarie whispered to Bella. "They're from the reservation. That's Billy Black, the one in the wheelchair and that one, that's his son." Bella answered. Charlie stopped the wheelchair in front of the girls so that Billy and Valarie, including his son would be able to formally introduce themselves. "I'm Valarie." She said warmly, smiling at him as she held out her hand. Billy shook her hand with a firm grasp, "Billy Black. Nice to meet you." "Nice to meet you too." They pulled back as his son walked up to them. He held out his hand, "Jacob Black." "Valarie Cullen." They shook hands, but they both couldn't pull back. His hand felt warm as they touched and hers felt cold, but the two didn't notice their skin temperature. "I haven't seen you around before. Did you just move here?" he asked. "A few years ago." She answered.

"From where?"

"Alaska."

Jacob chuckled, "Alaska? Seems to me that you like the cold weather."

"I do, but my sister hates it. She doesn't like the snow that much. My brother loves the spring because the grizzly bears come out of hibernation to hunt for fish. He says spring is the best time to hunt."

"I like Forks though. Even though it's such a small town, I just love the climate and everything." Valarie said. "The climate is good here, especially when the sun's out." Jacob smiled. Bella was impressed that her two friends—one a vampire and the other a werewolf—were getting along pretty well; Billy wasn't all that happy. "Are you staying for dinner?" Jacob asked. "Yeah of course. My family wouldn't mind." Valarie smiled. They all went inside Bella's house as Bella and her friends headed upstairs to Bella's room. Valarie groaned and sat down on Bella's bed. "What's wrong?" Bella asked. "Nothing, it's just um…" She was trying to hide the fact that Edward has been sneaking in to Bella's room and secretly 'spying' on Bella while she slept. "…I'm just jealous that you don't have to share a room with anyone." "Who do you have to share a room with? Emmett? Alice?" Bella asked. "Edward. I didn't choose to, but everyone else made me. Rosalie wasn't on my side back then." Valarie answered. "Do you think Rose will ever learn to love me?" Bella wondered. "Yeah, but she's jealous because you have a choice and she didn't. I don't think I was given a choice to become one of _them._ My parents were killed by vampires and the rest of my family could be somewhere safe or probably…dead." Valarie answered.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Bella hugged Valarie. "Thanks." Valarie smiled. "Why did you groan earlier?" Bella asked. "Edward…" Valarie mumbled, staring out the window. "They're going to be so mad at me, but I really don't care right now. I want some 'human' time and I know that sounds kind of weird when a vampire's saying those words, but I miss being human. I miss being out in the sun and everything, but it's so hard." "Is that why you keep missing school?" Valarie turned to Bella as Bella sat down. She nodded. "You know, Jake misses school too…" Bella trailed off. "That's not my fault Bells." Jacob said as she smiled. "What enemies do you have?" Valarie asked him. "Enemies? Well, we have one but you might be offended." He looked down at the floor. "I'm sure everyone else in my family would hate you, but I mean I'm different. I don't act like a vampire because I'm not always thirsty. It happens every 2 months." Valarie said. He looked up, "Does that mean I should be careful around you?" "No, but Bella should. C'mon, her blood doesn't 'sing' to me like how Edward describes it. I'm used to human blood I guess, but it took Carlisle decades to get used to it." She answered.

"So, about that question I asked you. The enemies one…" she said. "Oh yeah, um, our only enemies are 'the cold ones'." He said. "Us?" She smiled. "You're not mad?" he asked as she shook her head. "No, I'm not offended by it at all. Edward told me this story about some treaty line or something. It happened a long time ago." She told him. "Dinner's ready Bells." She immediately said. "Already? I thought-""Pizza." She interrupted Bella as the three headed downstairs. Valarie arrived first and patiently waited for the other two. "Sorry, I get carried away." She headed into the dining room. "Three boxes dad?" Bella asked Charlie. "You know Jake would eat the whole thing." Her father teased as Bella rolled her eyes. "You're right." She laughed as soon as she saw Jake devouring the whole thing. Charlie took another box for himself and for Billy who were in the living room watching baseball. "You don't like sports Bella?" Valarie asked as they sat down at the dinner table. Bella took a piece, "No, watching sports is kind of a guy thing." "Emmett watches baseball, but he prefers to watch Edward and me fight. And I quote, 'Better than TV.' Plus, Edward and I would never fight around you. I'm your best friend and Edward's my friend." Valarie said.

"What do you do, other than fighting with Edward?" Bella asked after taking a bite out of her pizza. "Play piano and watch sunsets with Jazz if the weather's good on some days." Valarie answered. "Edward says it's a waste of time, Emmett always wants to go hunting, Alice is out shopping with Rosalie, Carlisle seems to work late, Esme doesn't have the time, and Jazz is the only one available." "Also the fact that you only go hunting every 2 months." Bella added. "You've been listening." Valarie smiled. "Well, I listen to Edward way too much and Jake too." Bella smiled back. "What are your enemies?" Bella asked. "Um, I guess other vampires, the bad kind and werewolves." Valarie said as she saw Bella's eyes flicker between she and Jacob. "Werewolves?" Bella asked. "Yeah." Valarie nodded. "Shouldn't you be like 20 feet away from Jake then?" Bella looked at Jake. "Oh no, I'd have to be farther away from him, but I can't smell anything bad about him." Valarie answered. "Edward tells me to stay away from him." Bella said. "If my whole family was here, they'd say Jacob would reek. I can smell Jacob, but it's not that strong." Valarie said. "If I were you, you should probably stick with me.

"Edward's bound to find out about this and plus, I can handle anything." Bella finished her pizza, "Pizza sure smells good, doesn't it?" Bella asked Valarie. "Yeah, but I wish I could eat it. It looks so good like…like a deer, but too bad pizza doesn't have blood." Valarie took out her cell phone and answered, "I'm having dinner." There was a small pause. "I'd rather not if I were you Edward. Have Alice pick—fine, go ahead and pick me up." She placed her phone back in her pocket. "Sorry about that." she smiled. "Edward's coming?" Bella asked as her friend nodded slightly. She jumped out of her seat and headed back upstairs. "What was that about?" Jacob asked. "She wants to look nice for him when he comes by. Charlie doesn't like Edward and prefers me to come over instead. It's hard coming here and not eating the food they give." Valarie answered. "Technically, are you the youngest?" he asked. "Yup. I don't seem young, but I am in vampire years which makes me 10." She answered. "You recently turned…what, how old are you now?" he asked. "Let's see, I guess I am 19 but I should be—in human years—39 years old." She answered. "Too bad, you're still the youngest." He smiled. "Well, I like being the youngest. I make friends easily and I don't talk like the rest of my family." She smiled back, but then she heard a knock on the door.

Bella heard the knock and called from the staircase that she would answer the door. She opened the door, breathless as Edward smiled. "You didn't have to go through your closet to impress me Bella." "I'm coming, I know." Valarie stood up and walked up behind Bella. "My friend came over." Bella said, breaking the long silence that had suddenly occurred. "Let's go Val." Edward said grabbing Valarie's arm; she hated being pulled by her arm. She pulled away, "What's wrong with you?" She asked him as they walked to his car. They stopped a few feet before they got there. "I don't want to talk about it." He answered, walking to the car door and opening. She closed it before he got in. "I promised Bella I wouldn't fight in front of her, but I want to know the answer before we go." "It's about her _friend_." He told her as he opened the door and she just stood there, staring off into space as if she saw a ghost. "Valarie?" He asked her. She turned towards him with tears in her eyes; he knew she was thinking about a memory from her past.

"I want to stay Edward." She told him. "Everyone's-""I don't care. Just let me stay and let me think about this. I'll see you at school." He nodded as he got in, closed the door, started the car and drove off. Bella walked up to Valarie, "What happened?" Valarie wiped her tears away, "I remembered something from my past." Bella was silent. "There were two boys who I knew and I was friends with both of them. One of them was my boyfriend, and other was my best friend. My boyfriend left me for some girl who was more beautiful than me and I cried. I went to my best friend's house and he told me that he didn't want to talk to me. The thing is that I fell in love with my best friend, but they hated each other and I didn't know what to do. So I decided to to what was best and break up with my boyfriend." "What does that story have to do with you and Edward though?" Bella questioned. "Imagine that Edward falls for a _human_ who smells good to him, but I start falling for my best friend. In this case, my _enemy_. They hate each other and so what I would do is that I would leave Edward which would lead him to the idea that I fell in love with someone else. That someone else would be Jacob." Valarie answered.

"Would that actually happen though? I mean, now?" Bella wondered. "Probably." Valarie said as she walked to the house. They entered the house again, "I thought you left." Jacob said. "I changed my mind. I don't want to be there right now with the thought of you in my head." She smiled. "Are you going to stay here?" Bella asked. "Maybe. Just in case Edward comes by. Oops." Valarie quickly covered her mouthed as Bella looked at her friend. "Edward spies on me!?" she exclaimed because the two were standing in the hallway. They were exactly in the middle; Billy, Charlie, and Jacob all looked to see who it was. Valarie laughed as it was some sort of joke and gave Bella a quick look to meet her upstairs. Bella nodded and headed up the stairs. Valarie entered the kitchen, "Sorry about that. Um… Bella is just so funny." "That's not what I heard though." Jacob said as he watched Valarie play with a slice of pizza. "Well, you mustn't tell anyone." She immediately told him. "I can't actually." He sighed and smiled. "Aren't you going to eat that?" "Ew… Pizza is so overrated." She teased. "I don't have the appetite of a human anymore; I'm a vampire, remember?" He took a bite out of the pizza that she held in her hand.

"What!?" she looked at it surprisingly as Jacob smiled. "That's so unfair!" He tried to take another bite, but she pulled it away from him. "Hah, who's slow now?" she said playfully as she started running. He ran after her and they headed upstairs. When they finally reached Bella's room, Valarie had only half a slice of pizza in her hand. "What happened?" Bella asked, looking at the pizza. "Jacob ate most of it. I was going to give it to you." Valarie sat down on the bed next to Bella. "I can't accept the present now." Bella laughed as Jacob sat down next to Valarie to eat the rest of the pizza from her hand. "Don't you dare bite my hand." Valarie said. She dropped her hand once he finished, "This is the closest that I've ever sat down beside a werewolf." "What? Humans don't count?" Jacob asked. "No, humans are normal." She answered. He nodded, "I wish I was human again. It was hard to keep the secret about being a werewolf to Bella, but she had it all figured out." "She had us figured out too. Thirst for blood, cold skinned; everything from fangs to our inhumane speed." She told him. "Can you two out run each other?" Bella asked. Valarie shrugged, "I bet Edward can. He's the-" Her phone vibrated in her pocket. She answered it as she walked out of the room.

"Seems like you and Val are getting along." Bella said. "She's a pretty nice girl. How long have you been hiding her from me?" Jacob asked jokingly. "Since I first came here. She was one of the first to say hi to me and we became friends after that." she answered. "Well, I have to admit…I do kind of like her." he said. Valarie entered the room, "I have to go and settle stuff out with my family. Alice says they're arguing again." "Will you be back soon?" Bella asked. "I'll call you." Valarie smiled, promising Bella as she went out the window. "Shortcut?" Jacob asked. "Shortcut." Bella said.

Valarie ran home and arrived in just 5 minutes. "Where have you been?" Esme asked Valarie. Valarie looked down and felt ashamed. "I'm sorry Esme." There was a hint of sadness in her voice, and then her voice started to crack as she began to speak again. "I was at Bella's house and stayed for dinner over there. I promised her that I'd spend one night, just one." Tears started to form and then they fell onto the carpeted floor. Alice stood up and hugged Valarie, but immediately pulled back. "Are you sure it was just Bella that you've been with?" Alice asked. Valarie smelled herself and groaned. "Bella's friend was over there too." She answered. "Just one night?" Esme asked as Valarie nodded. Esme looked at Carlisle who gave her a slight nod of approval. "Okay honey, but be sure to come back tomorrow." Valarie smiled. "Thank you Esme. Jazz, where are my keys?" She asked him. "Oh sorry…" He stood up, taking the keys out of his pocket before tossing them to her. She caught them in one hand and headed upstairs. She grabbed herself a new pair of clothes and took a quick shower before heading downstairs. "You smell much nicer now." Alice teased as she hugged Valarie. Valarie rolled her eyes and walked out the door to her car.

She drove her car to Bella's house and parked her car next to the sidewalk; she grabbed her clothes from the passenger seat, took her keys out of the ignition, got out of the car, and locked it as she made her way to the window where Bella's room was. She got in and saw that Bella was still there talking with Jacob. "That was fast." Bella said. "Well, the argument didn't last very long and Alice complained about my smell. I had to take a shower so she could give me the hug without saying that I smelled horrible." Valarie said placing her clothes on Bella's bed. "What have you guys been talking about while I was gone?" Bella and Jacob looked at each other. "Nothing much." Jacob answered casually. "You're leaving soon." Valarie sighed. "I'll see you again, right?" he asked her as she nodded. "Yeah, if Bella wants me to drive her home again, but the next time I'm not allowed to stay for dinner." He smiled. "I'm glad I was able to meet you." "Same here." She smiled back as he turned and walked towards the door. As soon as the door closed, she immediately asked herself. _Why do I like him?_

* * *

**What do you think? Please tell me. :) Oh and also read my other story that I'm writing. It's called ****Falling Apart****. Well, tell me what you think about that story as well. Peace out!**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

"What are we going to do tomorrow Bells?" Valarie asked, sitting on Bella's bed with her legs crossed and her new clothes in her lap. "I don't know. Homework I guess." Bella sighed. "Hey, how about—I'll have to talk to Edward about that though." Valarie sighed. "What do you do on the weekends?" Bella asked. "Go shopping with Alice." Valarie answered. Bella yawned, "There should be at least one day when you're actually free." "Well, I'm graduating soon and I'm going to college. I don't want to even think about college yet except all of my teachers are talking to me about going to these other colleges where there's sun everywhere. I want to be out in the sun, but Carlisle says that we mustn't expose who we are. _We_ have to be civilized." Valarie got off of Bella's bed walked to the window sill. She looked out towards the horizon where the sun was setting. Bella stood next to Valarie. "It's beautiful, isn't it Bella?" she whispered. Bella smiled, "Yeah." "You're from Phoenix, right?" Valarie turned towards her friend, still with her clothes in her hand. Bella nodded. "I actually grew up here, but it was farther south than north." Valarie said. "So, about Edward 'spying' on me, does he actually come here?" Bella asked as Valarie smiled. "Yeah, but when you're asleep. He says you talk in your sleep, mostly about your mom and him too. But don't tell him I said anything."

"I promise I won't say anything." Bella smiled. The next morning, Bella woke up to see that Valarie was still there except she was wearing new shirt and pants. Her clothes from the night before were nowhere to be found. "Where-""At home. I came back just before you woke up." Valarie interrupted. Bella looked out of the window, seeing that it was gloomy outside. "It's not that bad Bells. I'm going to leave before one of my brothers or sisters hunts me down." Valarie smiled and headed out the window. She arrived at her house through her bedroom and found Edward in the room. "I wasn't expecting you to be here Edward." She said, walking to the couch and sat down. He sat down next to her, "Where else would I be?" he asked harshly. "Is this still about yesterday?" she asked him with a concerned look. "It is. Why were you with him, that…mutt?" he asked. "He's not a mutt!" she yelled at him. He pushed her down on the couch, forcing the couch to collapse under them. "Val," he paused. "Stay away from him." "Why?" she asked, growling. There was no sound in the house except the growling between the two. "He's not right for you. He's our enemy." He growled. "Why Edward?" There were tears in her eyes, knowing that she was hurt deep down inside.

"I know how you feel about him. I can read your mind." He answered. She pushed him off and ran for the door, but he grabbed her and pushed her against the wall, making a hole. "Esme's going to be mad at you." she told him. "Valarie Cullen, you better stay away from him or-"He was interrupted when Valarie started crying. "I'm sorry Edward, really! I promise I'll never see him. I'll ignore him if you want me to. I'll stop thinking about him. Please don't hurt me…" She hugged him, her hands locked in place. The door opened as Esme looked around the room, but when she saw the hole in the wall, she was furious. "Esme, this was all my-""No, it's mine." Valarie interrupted. She had to take the blame, since she was the one who always got in trouble. Esme hugged Valarie, "I'm not mad at you honey." She pulled back, "You can see that boy for as long as you'd like." "What!?" Rosalie asked, "That's not fair! You know Esme that she can't be with him." "Rose, it's Valarie's choice to be with him. But if she falls in love, we won't let her off the hook." Esme said. "I'm a girl and he's obviously a guy. There's bound to be some 'chemistry' between us." Valarie said. "No, you can't fall in love with him." Esme warned as Valarie sighed. "Can I go see Bella now and tell her the good news?" she asked quietly but everyone heard her. "Go ahead." Esme smiled as Valarie hugged Esme.

She went back, forgetting that her car was still parked there and went up to the front door. She rang the door bell and heard footsteps going downstairs. Bella answered the door, "What are you doing here? I thought-""Edward got mad at me, and I was blamed for the damage in the room, but Esme was okay with it. Jazz was using his extra sense on her again, or maybe it was the fact that I was crying. Either way I get to come back here and see you." Valarie interrupted. "Yay!" Bella hugged her friend as Valarie giggled and hugged back. They pulled back, "Does that mean you get to see Jake too?" Bella asked. "Yes, but I have to try and not fall in love with him. If I fall in love with him, my family will never let me off the hook. They'll probably make me marry Edward and I don't want to marry him." Valarie answered. "You're saying that they make all your decisions for you?" Valarie nodded. "I'm going to see Jacob, want to come?" Bella asked. Valarie shrugged, "Sure. Let's hope seeing Jacob will take my mind off of what happened earlier." "Okay, come in and wait in the living room while I'll go and get dressed." Bella smiled as Valarie entered the house. Bella closed the door behind Valarie and headed upstairs. Valarie walked into the living room, seeing that the TV was on. Charlie turned and was surprised to see Valarie there. "Good morning." Valarie smiled. "Good morning Valarie. I wasn't expecting you today." Charlie smiled. "Well, my family said I could come over here and hang with Bella." Valarie said, "May I sit?" "Sure, of course." She smile sitting down in the recliner.

"So, who's winning?" She asked, looking towards the TV. "I don't know, I haven't been paying attention since you've gotten here." He answered as she smiled. "Well, I guess I've been only a mere distraction since last night." He laughed as soon as Bella came downstairs and entered the living room. "Ready to go?" Bella asked as Valarie looked up. "Yup." She smiled as she stood up. "Where are you two girls going?" he asked. "We're going to La Push to see Jacob, is that okay dad?" Bella asked. "That's fine with me." He said. When the girls were finally outside, "Let's take my car Bells. It's faster and we can get there in lesser time. I mean, no offense." Valarie said. "Sure. Do you drive as fast as Edward?" Bella asked. "Yeah, but I can drive in the speed limit if you want me too. See, unlike Edward, I'm nicer." Valarie winked as they walked to her car. "Whoa…" Bella said as soon as she saw Valarie's car. "Don't drool over it. Edward got me this car for my birthday. Do you like it?" Valarie asked. "Yeah. Of course I like it, but aren't you graduating soon?" Bella asked. Valarie sighed, "Yeah. But I don't want to go to college. I have straight A's in all of my classes. I don't want to outshine my college teachers. Emmett and Rose will probably go somewhere else, while Jazz and I will go to another college together."

They got in as Valarie started the car and drove down the street. Bella told Valarie exactly when to turn and arrived at La Push in front of Jacob's house. Bella got out of the car, "Well, aren't you coming?" "I don't know Bells. I'm sensing something really strong. I can't put my finger on it. It's like I'm not supposed to _be_ here." Valarie answered. "You wanted to see Jake and we're going to see him." Bella said, closing the door. Valarie took a deep breath and got out, closing the door behind her as she took her keys and locked the car. "This is their turf Bells; I crossed the treaty line." Valarie whispered, low enough so that only Bella could hear. She knew there was someone or something nearby and it sent chills up her spine, not the good kind but the bad kind. "Look if we—the Cullens—cross the treaty line, there's going to be war between us and them." she explained. "I'll wait here and we can go somewhere else with Jacob, but not here." Bella nodded as she walked up to Jacob's house without Valarie. Valarie got in the car and stayed in there until Bella came back. Bella knocked on the door as Billy answered the door. "Hi Billy, is Jacob here?" she asked him. "No, he's not." He lied. _He's lying. _Valarie thought in her head and then she put the window down, "What?" she asked Jacob. "What are you doing here?" he asked, hiding behind the car so Bella wouldn't see him at all.

"Bella made me drive her here and I wanted to see you." she answered. "Really?" he smiled. She nodded, "Well, there's going to be war soon because of me." "Bella's coming." He said as he stood up. She put the window back up as Bella walked towards the car. "Jacob?" Bella asked. "Your-""He lied." Jacob interrupted. "Can we go somewhere else to talk?" she asked him. "Sure." he answered as they got in. "Where to?" Valarie asked, driving down the street away from the house. "How about the meadow?" Bella suggested. "Edward showed you that place, didn't he?" Valarie asked as Bella nodded. "What's wrong?" Bella asked. "I uh… was _changed_ there." Valarie answered as she parked near the edge of the forest. They got out of the car as Valarie left the keys in the ignition, leaving the car running. "Do you know the way there?" Bella asked. "I've been there once or twice. You know, to think about stuff." Valarie said as she started walking. "Don't run okay?" Bella smiled, walking beside her friend. "Okay, I won't." Valarie smiled. They finally reached the meadow and suddenly the sun came out from behind the clouds. Bella sat down in the sun as Jacob sat down beside her. "Aren't you going to come and sit next to us?" Bella asked. Valarie looked up at the sky and then looked at Bella, "I don't know. I like standing." "You said you missed the sun though." Bella said. "I know I said that, but I can't. Carlisle says I'm not allowed to expose what we are." Valarie looked up at the sky again. She _did_ miss the sun, but she didn't want to show Bella and Jacob what her skin did when it hit sunlight.

"Valarie, don't." There was a voice behind her as she turned. It was Alice who was being followed by Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Edward. "I wasn't planning to Alice." Valarie said. "You were thinking it." Edward told her, but he wasn't looking directly at her. He was looking at Jacob who had stood up, along with Bella. "I'm going to tell Bella and show her what we are. She already knows that we're vampires." She said, "Why are you here then?" "You crossed the line." Rosalie said coldly. Valarie heard growls and out of nowhere jumped out four huge wolves. "Valarie, you disobeyed us. You-""I know I crossed the line dammit!" she yelled at Edward. "I'm different alright! The rules…they're downright stupid Edward! They're people too; we used to be people." Carlisle and Esme came, seeing that Valarie was arguing with Edward. "I DON"T CARE WHAT YOU THINK!!!!" she screamed as tears ran down her cheeks and she ran off. _I'm sorry. Good bye._ She thought as Edward stared after her. "Edward, don't follow her. Let her think it out." Alice said as she grabbed his arm before started running. Jacob turned towards the wolves behind him; he glanced back at Bella, "There's nothing we could do except fight Bells." "Don't… please…" Bella begged. "I don't want to see you guys fighting each other just because Valarie crossed the line.

"I made her drive me here to see you Jake. Please don't…" Jacob sighed and hugged Bella. He pulled back but slipped something into her hands. "Give this to her, if she ever comes back." Bella looked down and saw that it was a box. She nodded, "Esme, take Bella home." Carlisle instructed. "Let's go Bella." Esme said placing an arm around Bella. Bella turned to look over her shoulder, seeing them become smaller and smaller as they walked to Valarie's car which was still running. They got in the car and drove off to Bella's house. "Is she going to be alright?" Bella asked before getting out. "She'll be just fine. We won't be too hard on her." Esme smiled as Bella got out and closed the door. She watched as Esme drive down the street.

A week had passed by since Valarie crossed the treaty line and everything was almost put back together, but one thing was missing and that was Valarie. She still hadn't come back after the fight was resolved and her family was becoming worried about her. "Edward, why do you and Valarie have to fight most of the time?" Rosalie asked her brother. Bella had been going to the Cullens' house every now and then since Valarie's departure. "Rose, she knew that crossing the line would cause a war between those mutts and us." Edward said. "Don't call them mutts." Bella said. "Since when were you on _her_ side?" Rosalie glared at Bella. "Since she and I actually became friends." Bella answered, "I miss Valarie." "Everyone does, but Rose doesn't like showing her emotion towards Valarie." Alice smiled. "We're graduating soon and Valarie should be there for graduation." Jasper said. "Yeah, if she misses it, who's going to stand next to me and Jazz?" Emmett asked. "Uh…me?" Rosalie raised an eyebrow. "Well of course, but Valarie likes to nudge me when she stands beside me." He said. "I can do that too." She told him. "Not as good though." he sighed. "Face it guys, we can't live without Valarie." Jasper said. Alice pulled her phone out of her pocket and answered, "Valarie? What's wrong? No…it's—okay. Rose, it's Valarie. She wants to talk to you." She held the phone towards Rosalie.

Rosalie looked at the phone for a second before cautiously taking it out of Alice's hands. She stood up and walked out of the room. "What was that about?" Jasper asked as Alice shrugged. Bella still had the box Jacob gave to her that she needed to give to Valarie as she pulled it out of her backpack. It was Wednesday. "What's that?" Emmett asked. "It's a box for Valarie; it's from Jacob." Bella answered. "Have you opened it yet?" Alice asked. "Jake just told me to give it to Val." Bella said. Rosalie came back and gave the phone back to her sister as she sat down. "What did Valarie tell you?" Edward asked. "She's lost it. She's not coming back to Forks. She's somewhere in Alaska." She answered. "Is she with Tanya?" Carlisle asked as she shook her head. "No, she's with neither of them. The thing is that she thinks she's falling in love." She said.

* * *

**I saw New Moon on November 22, 2009 and boy was I amazed. I loved it, and plus the guy who played Embry Call was kind of cute I guess but he wasn't as hot as Taylor Lautner. Also, I can't wait till Eclipse comes out next year. So, I hope you really like this story. Please review, NO FLAMES.**

**1. Will Valarie come back from wherever she is?**

**Yes. Hello, it wouldn't be a JacobxValarie story without her. Plus the Cullens and Bella need her too!**

**2. What's inside the box that Bella needs to give to Valarie?**

**You'll find out soon enough, but not in the next chapter :(**

**3. When will the rest of the Quileute Wolf Pack come in?**

**Next chapter.**

**Why did I put those questions up? Well, those are the things YOU need to be waiting for. Peace out!**


	7. Chapter 6

**I'm re-writing this story from Chapter 6 till the end because it seems as if this story hasn't been getting many reviews. I was thinking about deleting it, but I guess not and so what I'm going to do is write one Chapter at least a few days after next one because I'll be very busy this week and during winter break. Thank you for being patient :)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6.

Graduation day finally came, but still, Valarie wasn't there to receive her diploma when her name was called out. She had been gone for two months now and her family hadn't received any calls from her. She wasn't there for the party; no music played; no one talked to each other. It was all silent as if someone they've known for a long time has died. That's what it felt like for the Cullens. Everyone, but Bella left the house after the party ended. "If she's in Alaska, Tanya could've told us by now." Alice said. They were all gathered at the table in the dining room; there was one empty seat next to Edward and that was Valarie's. "Do you think she must've gone to the Volturi?" Rosalie asked. "Who's the Volturi?" Bella looked at Edward. "They're the closest thing we have to a government amongst our kind." Edward answered for everyone else. "Valarie would never go there. She knows that." Alice looked at Rosalie. "It was all my fault." Edward sighed. Then Alice began to space out; Jasper looked at her and so did Edward. "What is it Alice?" Rosalie asked. "It's Valarie. She's made her choice." Alice's voice cracked as she swallowed. "She's gone to the Volturi?" Rosalie looked at her sister. Alice slowly nodded, "It's going to be too late." she said. "We can't lose her Carlisle." Edward said. Bella knew he was in love with Valarie; she could hear the sadness in his voice. "Then we should go now." Carlisle said. "They'll suspect us." Esme told her husband. "Then we'll have to take the risk." Carlisle addressed his family. "What about Bella?" Alice asked. "She will come with us." Carlisle answered.

Finally they all went to Italy, but by the time they arrived, it was already night time there. "She still could be out here somewhere." Alice said as they walked silently through the alley's. Edward was making sure that Bella wouldn't trip so they wouldn't cause any distraction. Then they heard a low growling sound not too far away from them. "What was that?" Rosalie asked. "Hello Edward." A voice rang out from the dark shadows in front of them as a girl stepped out into the moonlight. "Valarie?" Bella asked frightened; she didn't want to see her friend this way. Blood dripping down the sides of her mouth, but she also had a wild look in her eyes. She lunged at Bella, but Edward stopped her and pinned her against the wall. Esme was now hugging Bella; "Valarie, stop. This isn't like you." he said. She snapped at him, "You are not a part of my family anymore." she said. She threw Edward off of her and went to attack Bella again, but the others stopped her. Emmett had his arms around her as she tried to attack Bella again. The sun was rising, but Emmett continued to keep his hold on her. "Let her go." Another voice called out to them. Jane Volturi appeared with her brother Alec, Demetri, and Felix. Emmett let go of Valarie as Jane walked up to her. She stared into Valarie's eyes and Valarie began screaming. "Jane..." Carlisle trailed off as she stopped and looked at him; Valarie stopped screaming and was now sitting on the ground with Esme holding her close in a motherly way. "Can't we make a compromise?" he asked her. "A compromise?" she asked, looking behind her as the three vampires nodded. She turned towards Carlisle's direction, "What kind of compromise?"

"We take Valarie back with us to Forks and my family and I won't bother you anymore." he said. "Hm, what do you think Alec?" she asked her brother without glancing back at him. "I think that's fair." Alec told her. "You may take her and leave." Jane said, turning and they were gone within a blink of an eye.

Exactly one week had passed by since the Cullens-including Bella-had gone to Italy; they were glad that Valarie was back home, but she wasn't the same person before she left. She craved human blood and that was the only thing she wanted. They wouldn't let her out of the house, even if she wanted to go outside and everyone would have to take turns watching her. Also, they would have to be careful when Bella was around so Valarie wouldn't kill Bella. Jasper was the only person who could calm her down enough to talk to her and actually help her get through with the cravings. "I don't understand why they want to stay away from me Jazz." Valarie sighed, sitting down next to her brother as she rested her head on his shoulder. He looked at her, wrapping his arm around her. "You're different from us now; you're the only one in our family who drinks human blood and we're trying to keep you as far away from the school as possible. We don't want you to hurt people Val." he told her as she looked at up at him with tears in her eyes. She knew from the beginning that she was different from her family and she knew that she would never fit in with them. "I don't deserve to live Jazz." she told him. "What's the point of being apart of this family when no one wants to be with me?" "Jacob does." he said. "Jacob Black? He's going to hate me now if he finds out that I've been drink human blood." She turned away from Jasper. She heard Edward enter the room; she turned towards his direction, but saw Bella standing next to him.

She looked down, hiding the tears because she was about to cry. "Can we talk to her alone Jasper?" Edward asked. Jasper nodded, then whispered in Valarie's ear. She slowly nodded and watched him walk away. She stood up, facing Edward and Bella. "Bella wants you to change her." Edward said. Valarie looked towards Bella's direction; "I can't do that Edward. What if I bite her and never stop?" she asked him. "I trust you." Bella said confidently, but Valarie knew Bella was a little scared. "I can't. What if Jacob finds out that his best friend is human one day and a vampire three days later?" Valarie asked. "Then he'll both have to live with the fact that both of his best friends are vampires." Bella said. "No. I won't do it." Valarie said. "Why not? Alice saw me as a vampire; she told me earlier this week when I asked if I was going to be like you guys." Bella argued as the rest of the Cullens entered the living. "What's all this arguing about?" Esme asked. "Bella wants me to change her into a vampire." Valarie answered. "Bella, don't do this." Rosalie said. "That's what I've been trying to tell her. She wouldn't listen to me." Valarie agreed. "Then Edward will change me." Bella turned to him as he slightly shook his head. "Valarie's right; what will Jacob say about your decision to become one of us?" Edward said, siding with his sister.

* * *

"No." Jacob said when Valarie and Bella drove to La Push to see Jacob. "Why?" Bella asked. "Look what he's doing to you Bella; everything he does invites you in." he told her. "I don't want you to be one of them." "Why not?" she asked. "Because...you would hurt Charlie." he said. "My dad? My dad doesn't care." Bella said. Valarie was sitting down on a rock watching her best friends argue until the pack walks up to them. Valarie stood up and began to growl; "Val, it's okay. They're harmless." Jacob turned to her as she stopped and sat back down on the rock. "Why is _she_ here?" Paul asked. "Just making sure you won't attack Bella." Valarie answered for Jacob. "Well, give us one good reason to stop us from attacking you." Jared said. Valarie looked at Jacob, then Bella, and then at the guys. "We should go Val." Bella said as Valarie nodded and followed her friend off the reservation. Valarie turned back to look at Jacob and saw the look in his eyes, knowing that she had hurt him. Bella and Valarie arrived at Bella's house where Edward's car was parked. Edward got out of his car as soon as Valarie arrived. The girls both got out of the car; "Where have you been?" Edward asked them. "The reservation Edward. We just wanted to see what Jake's decion was of me becoming a vampire." Bella answered. "He said no." Valarie added. "Did you tell him anything else?" Edward asked. "No, she didn't." Jacob appeared, shirtless as usual. "What are you doing here?" Valarie looked at him. "Why didn't you tell them?" he asked her. "Tell them what Jacob?" she asked him. "The reason why you were there." he said. "You know they don't like me Jacob; why should I tell your friends that you're in love with me?" She looked away for a moment. "Then I'll protect you." She looked at him as she shook her head. "You'll get hurt Jake; we can't be together." she said, getting her her car, and drove off.

"She really loves you you know." Bella said, then began walking towards her house. Edward looked at Jacob, got in his car, and drove off as well leaving Jacob standing outside Bella's house. Jacob sighed, knowing that Valarie was right. He knew his friends didn't like her and would probably laugh if they knew he was in love with her, but there was another thing he did know. That thing was that she loved him too and now there was something he would be able to fight for, instead of being picked on by his friends. But he had to get her to admit it in front of his friends and her family; yet he didn't know how he would do it. He sighed, then turned and ran off into the woods with that thought inside of his head.


	8. Chapter 7

**Has it really been a year? Wow. Now Breaking Dawn was everything I had expected. It was that amazing. What'd you guys think of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Pt 2? I thought it was pretty good.**

**I can't write great stories that everyone will love, but the reason why I write stories is because I just want people to read and enjoy the ideas that I've created. I mean, sure my stories will never get to 100 reviews - so what? - I'm not going to give up. I'm going to keep writing until I accomplish that goal. About a year ago, I was unable to finish every story that I've written and I'm determined to finish this one. It doesn't matter how long this will take me, but I try my best to provide stories you guys will hopefully like.**

**Hope you guys enjoy the next chapter of ****Two Lives One World**

* * *

Chapter 7.

Jacob hadn't seen Valarie in two years. The Cullens had moved out of state, Washington of course. No one knew where they had gone to, not even Bella. Bella had gone off to college, leaving Jacob alone. Jacob was in a state of depression. Every place he had gone to couldn't cheer him up, not even his friends could get a smile out of him. He was all alone. The last memory he had of Valarie was when she and Bella went to visit him in La Push.

_"What are you doing here?" Valarie looked at him. "Why didn't you tell them?" he asked her. "Tell them what Jacob?" she asked him. "The reason why you were there." he said. "You know they don't like me Jacob; why should I tell your friends that you're in love with me?" She looked away for a moment. "Then I'll protect you." She looked at him as she shook her head. "You'll get hurt Jake; we can't be together." she said, getting in her car, and drove off._

The last words she had said pained him; he felt a deep ache in his heart, like a huge gaping hole had been created. _We can't be together..._ The words repeated over and over in his mind; he couldn't stop thinking about her. He had to see her, but she wasn't in Forks. He was no lost and had nowhere to go, nowhere to run. He decided to do what was best, to go out and search for her.

**Alaska**

"Thanks for letting us stay here Tanya." Edward thanked Tanya with a smile. Tanya smiled back, "No problem Edward. We understand that you and your family need a place to stay. We're sorry to hear about Valarie though." she said, feeling remorse for the Cullens. Tanya was a close friend of Carlisle and would side with him, including his family. "We heard of her disappearance about six months ago; she was here before then." Kate said. "Did she say anything before she left?" Esme asked. "No, nothing we know of except that she'll only talk to Jasper and Rosalie." Kate answered. "Only us? Why?" Rosalie asked. "We asked why, but she refused to answer us." Irina answered for her sister. "But she shortly added that you two would understand why." she added.

Edward was worried about Valarie; it was spring in Alaska and it was hunting season again. Emmett's favorite time of year, but there was no hunting for the Cullens. Everyone sensed Edward's worry because Alice never mentioned Valarie making any decision. None that would give them any clues to where she was. "She knows that we're keeping an eye out for her." Edward said. "I'm worried to Edward. Who's going to help me criticize Jasper on what he wears?" Alice asked. "I miss her too Alice." Rosalie admitted. "As long as we have each other, we will find Valarie soon." Carlisle assured his children. Edward had been running since last night, searching all over the country for Valarie. "Who knows that she could be in another country by now." Rosalie sighed, sitting down on the couch. "I doubt that." Emmett said. "Rose is right; Valarie knows we're looking for her. She's been with us long enough to know that we worry about her way too much. She'll come back." Jasper said. "How do you know that Jazz?" Rosalie asked. "Our sister is missing and there's no way we can communicate with her." "Unless if we talk to the last person she was seen with." Jasper said. "What?" Rosalie asked. "Jazz is right; Jacob. Jacob's seen her last." Alice said. "Jacob will never talk to any of us." Rosalie said. "Bella." Edward said.

"What? No way. Edward, you won't let me do this." Bella said, over the phone. She was pacing back and forth in her dorm room listening to Edward's explanation. "She's our sister Bells and your best friend. You have to talk to Jacob for us." Edward said. "Please love." "Oh, I don't know Edward. Jacob could be moping by now." Bella sat down on her bed. "Bella..." Edward trailed off. "God! Edward, let me think for a bit. Can I call you back?" Bella asked. "You're a bad liar." Edward stated. "Wipe that smirk of your face." Bella said and hung up. She knew that Edward had won with that smirk and even when she couldn't see it, she knew that she had been defeated. She looked at the phone again and with a sigh, dialed Jacob's number. It took three rings before he answered, "Hello?" His husky voice came over the phone. "Hey Jake, it's Bella." she said. "I'm not in the mood to talk Bells." Jacob said. "I know, but-" "If this is about Valarie, I don't want to talk about it. How could I possibly know where she has gone?" he interrupted. "Look, whatever you and the Cullens are trying to do, it's not going to work. I'm not going to be apart of your little plan to try and get Valarie back. She doesn't want me Bells; she doesn't even love me." "Yes she does Jacob." Bella said. "Good bye Bella." Click. "Jacob?" she asked; there was no answer. Frustrated, she called Edward.

"See, told you I'd call back." Bella said once Edward answered. The two talked on the phone for a couple of minutes before Edward hung up. "So, what did she say?" Rosalie asked. "Nothing new." Edward answered. Everyone groaned; it was no use. At this rate, they were never going to find their sister. "That doesn't help." Rosalie sighed. "Of course it doesn't." A voice said from across the room. "Valarie?" Alice asked as Valarie emerged from the shadows. "Yeah, I heard everything you guys said. I also heard the conversation between you and Bella, Edward. I know you all were worried about me, even concerned. I love you guys, but there's a point in life when your family can't always be the one to make your choices. Leaving you was a choice I had to make; I couldn't stay in Forks. I couldn't handle seeing the pain that Jacob now feels; I feel bad for leaving without saying good bye." Valarie said. Edward walked up and hugged her, "It's so good to have you back." She hugged back with a smile, "I'm glad to be back." She pulled away and looked down, "What's wrong?" he asked. She looked up at him, "You love Bella more than me, huh?" she asked. He opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted, "I get it." She looked down and then up at him. "It's not a big deal really Edward. Go and be happy with her." she said; she gave a small smile before walking outside.

Valarie didn't want Edward to see her cry; she knew he hated that, but there were times where she couldn't help herself. She sat down on a hill, overlooking a small town. "Valarie," she heard a voice behind her and knew it was Rosalie. She sat down next to Valarie. "Edward feels really bad." Rose said. Valarie looked at her, "Why should he feel bad Rose? He found Bella; he should be happy." She looked away, wiping the tears from her cheeks. "Valarie, look, everyone in our family is saying that you should be with Jacob. Well, not entirely everyone. I agree with them, but just because things didn't work out between you and him, doesn't mean that you should let Edward get to you. Edward, I guess, can be overprotective at times and he is. He's only looking out for you Val." Rosalie said. "I was given a choice Rose, before I left. Esme gave me a decision to choose whether I should marry Jacob or Edward; I don't think I'm ready to marry anyone at the moment." Valarie sighed. "Val, I know it's a tough decision to make, but do what you think is best and follow your heart. I did and that led me to Emmett; it was my love of a little boy named Henry that drew me to Emmett. The two looked so much alike; I was jealous of my friend at the time. Her son was the cutest baby I've ever seen." Rosalie smiled.

"But you have Emmett to be with forever and Jacob, well, I don't know." Valarie looked away. "Listen, even if Jacob is a mutt or however you'd like to put it, he's always going to be with you forever in your heart. Edward, on the other hand, will be with you physicially but you get the point." Rosalie said as her sister nodded. "I think I love him Rose." Valarie said. "Edward?" Rosalie asked. "No, Jacob." Valarie corrected Rose. "Oh, well, I'll support you. Jasper too." Rosalie smiled and stood up. Valarie stood up and the two walked back to the house. "Everything worked out fine I bet?" Carlisle asked with a smile. "Yeah, everything worked out just fine." Valarie smiled. "We've missed you." Esme hugged her daughter. "I know; I've missed you guys too." Valarie sniffed; she was still recovering from crying. "Val," Edward paused. Valarie pulled away from the hug and looked at him, "I want to talk to you." he said as she nodded. Both Edward and Valarie went into the forest, going into the deeper part where they found a clearing. "What do you have to-" Edward interrupted by kissing her lips; Valarie melted into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck as he pulled her close to him. "I thought you love Bella." she said. "I love you more." he smiled. "But you deserve to be with Jacob." Valarie sighed and looked down, "I guess." she said.

"Who cares what they think Val? They don't know what's running through your mind, except for me. You know I'm right." he told her. "I don't care Edward. Rose and Jazz are the only ones on my side. I don't even know why I deserve to be in this family." She turned away from him. "Edward chose you Val." Valarie heard a voice behind her and more footsteps. She knew it was her family, but she still didn't turn around. "Edward, he gave you a second chance. Every single one of us wasn't given a choice when we were human. He gave you a second chance to know what it's like to have a family again." Rosalie said. Tears came to Valarie's eyes; she still remembered the image of her parents being killed before her. "We're the only family you've got left." Jasper said. Valarie turned towards them, "Why not Bella?" she asked. "Bella, she's the perfect puzzle that fits. I don't fit in Jazz. Vampires are not supposed to have human feelings; they're not supposed to fall in love with their enemy." "Like how vampires aren't supposed to fall in love with humans?" Edward asked. "We're sorry we don't know what you're going through; you're the only one out of all of us who remembers their human life." Alice said. "Let us help you." "No! I'm sick and tired of being told what to do. You're better off without me anyway. I just came back to tell you guys that I'm never going back to Forks." Valarie said.

"But you-" "Forget it Emmett. I'm sorry, but I'm not suited for this kind of life style. I don't fit in okay!" She stormed off and disappeared into the woods. "Let her go Edward." Carlisle said calmly, seeing that Edward was about to go after her. "Just give her some space; she'll come back." he said.

**Washington**

Jacob laid in his bed, staring up at the ceiling thinking about Valarie. She was the one girl he couldn't get out of his mind, except for Bella but that was in the past. He truly hated to admit that he was in love with her. "Dude, you need to stop thinking about her. She'll only betray you." Embry Call, one of Jacob's closest friends had said. "Yeah Jake. Forget about her. To her, you're nothing." Quil Ateara, also his second cousin, agreed. "You don't know that." Jacob said with a growl; he stormed out of the house and phased, heading into the woods. His friends were being idiots; they knew nothing about being in love, especially if the person you're in love with is a vampire. Jacob didn't care; he was in love with her and that was the truth. He had nowhere to go now, except the Cullens but he knew that Valarie wouldn't be there. He missed her smiling face, the sound of her laughter, and the fresh scent of mangoes and strawberries. Just when he thought it was all a dream, he heard a voice call out to him. _Jacob..._ He thought it was all in his head. "Jacob." The voice was now becoming louder, but still it sounded so far away. "Come to me." The voice was even clearer as he walked towards it. He entered the clearing where the moonlight lit up the area and all he saw was a dark shadow.

"Jacob," The voice paused and he saw someone smile. He had phased into his human form when he arrived at the clearing. "I'm so glad you came." The shadow walked closer towards him and stepped out into the moonlight. There she was; the most beautiful girl he has ever seen. Valarie. She was still beautiful, even in the moonlight. "Come closer." she whispered, motioning towards him. He walked closer until they were just a few few away before running into each other's arms. "I can't believe it's you." he said into her ear as they hugged. "I've finally come back." she said with a sigh of relief. They pulled away, "Why did you leave?" he asked. "I thought that if I left, you'd forget all about me." she answered. "That will never happen." he caressed her cheek; he smiled as she did. Her eyes sparkled with happiness. Valarie was truly happy to be with Jacob; she would never leave him again. "I've missed you." she hugged him again. "I missed you too."

"Well, well, well...what do we have here?" A voice emerged from the trees behind Jacob; both Valarie and Jacob stepped back to see that it was Paul and the rest of the pack. "Get out of here Paul." Jacob ordered. "Too bad Sam's not here; you're not the boss of me." Paul smiled, walking closer. "Sam put me in charge." Jacob said. "Stop it! Both of you!" Valarie said; everyone looked at her. "You guys shouldn't be fighting each other. You treat each other like enemies and not like family. Just leave Jacob alone." "What are you going to do about it?" Jared asked. "I thought that being in a wolf pack, everyone should look out for each other." she said. "But-" "I'm not finished. Everyone treats each other with repsect, like family. Why get mad at Jacob? Just because he's fallen for a vampire? I know you guys see us as enemies and you hate us because we kill people, but my kind doesn't do that. Clearly you all don't see that Jacob is in love. Sure, all of you may be shocked to hear so but it's true. He's in love...with me. If you guys can't live with Jacob having a vampire girlfriend, then that's your problem and not his. Jacob will choose whoever he wants to be with, even if he chose the only enemy that he has." She took Jacob's hand and left the clearing with all of his friends standing there in shock.

"You didn't have to stand up for me." Jacob said. "I had to and besides, my family-not all-but the majority of them don't want me to be with you. They just have to live with the fact that I'm falling in love with you." Valarie smiled up at him as the two walked side by side. "You are?" he asked with a smile. "Yeah, I am." she smiled. He kissed her lips as they stopped walking; she kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck.


End file.
